Unfulfilled
by On Edge
Summary: What would happen if one night Henry the traitor came back? What would happen to everyone? And where the heck was he anyways? R&R please! Rated T because of my sister's comments... You can skip over those.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I do no own anything. I wish I did, but don't.**

A/N- This idea was inspired by a spark of imagination I got while talking on the Cbox on 600 Feet Below, Dead Chick Walking's role-playing game site. The numbers are for my sister's comments. But they're mostly the part that makes this fic rated T… So, uh, yeah…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Prologue 

The Underland would be in a state of turmoil.The infamous traitor, Henry the killer(1), known for his siding with Kind Gorger and betrayal to his cousin, Queen Luxa of Regalia, had returned to the city. It was strange to see what he had become; after all, four years could change a person greatly. In fact, no one noticed him until he dragged himself towards to Palace.

He was waved towards Queen Luxa's chambers, because, apparently, she was not busy _at the moment._ She recognized him instantly and he could see emotions sliding over the young queen's face. Hurt, anger, sympathy… If only she knew his thoughts five years ago, maybe she would understand. In the state of confusion, Henry had effortlessly been persuaded. Now he would not bend with such ease.

"How could you?"(2)Luxa's mouth formed the words, but nothing came out.She was holding back tears and he knew it. Then she slapped him hard across the face and really started crying.

Henry disregarded the slap, though it stung. His face acquired a kind look as he told her what he had been thinking, and how confused he had been. Only now, when she was older and apparently had had a lover, did he think she would understand.

Her mouth formed an "O" shape.(3) She then asked about where he had been in the last five years, and he told he the truth. He had been held captive by the diggers, and had been reluctant even after the war to let him leave. Anger at the dishonesty of the giant creatures was evident on her face.

So their conversation went on as Henry explained why he had come back, what had happened, _everything._ Eventually Luxa told him about the War of Time, and the status of everyone. Her voice became slightly choked at certain parts- his old bond's death, and the Warrior's parting. Truth be told, Henry felt a pang of guilt at the announcement of Ares death. Then Luxa continued about her bonding to Ripred the gnawer, and her accomplishments as queen. Henry was mildly surprised when he heard of what great allied the humans and gnawers were.(4)

And so Luxa appointed him to his old chambers and he slept there for the night. Tomorrow, he would be noted as a friend of the Queen's. (5)

- - - - - - - -

The next day went by quickly. He met his sister, Nerissa, early in the morning and talked to her for a while. Strange- he had never really felt a connection to her. But now he found it incredibly easy to chat with her for hours.

Then she brought up something that must have been on her mind the whole time. If he had not died, then the fourth person in the Prophecy of Gray had not died. That meant it had not been fulfilled. It was not yet its time. So it had to be soon, since the Warrior was obviously Gregor the Overlander.

He would have to come back to Regalia.(6)

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Now for my sister's comments.

1. He didn't kill anyone, just because humans are _killers_ that's a stereotype and will confuse people.

2. Yeah right. It's _Luxa_. You think she'd going to let him off so easily? Hell, no. She would have slapped him. (Yeah… that was before I added that slap…)

3. Meh… why does her mouth only form shapes? If she's speechless, say so.

4. Weird sentence. Fix it.

5. A friend? You out of your mind? Whoop-de-doo. He's hot. Does that mean everyone's gonna forgive him? Hell no. Make some conflict…

6. OH MY GOD!!! Didn't we realize in the Code of Claw that the fuckin' prophecies don't always get fulfilled?!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Although I write amazingly, these books in the glass case aren't mine

Disclaimer: Although I write amazingly, these books in the glass case aren't mine. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

**A/N- Reasons for taking forever? Whenever I wrote something, Gregor was too depressed. I had to make him sort of normal, so… yeah. Also, if you're confused about how old everyone is, look below.**

**Luxa-16**

**Gregor-16**

**Henry-20**

**Does that clear things up? I think Henry was supposed to be ABOUT 16 in GtO, but I made him 15…**

**HHHHHH**

Chapter One

Gregor sat on his bed after a feast of chicken and rice. It was the end of the month, and his mom had decided to use the rest of their money. It wasn't much, but since tomorrow was a new month, they didn't have to worry about spending too much. It was an awesome thing to the sixteen-year-old. The only thing that made it a bit depressing was the fact that he felt horrible when remembering the last time he had stuffed his face like that.

It was in the Underland. Once he thought of the place, memories came rushing back. The prophecies swam through his mind…_Turn and turn and turn again_…_White water runs red_…_When the Warrior has been killed_… He pushed them back, though. He had spent the last four years forgetting, and he wasn't about to spend the next four remembering. Because that was painful. It was more painful than Boots growing up, and insisting she be called Maggie. Or Lizzie starting to have panic attacks again.

So Gregor concentrated on digesting his dinner. Honestly, there was no point to it. The human body digests food whether you want it to or not, whether you try to or not. He was simply trying to think of other things again…It wasn't hard.

He only had to go as far as school. At first, he hadn't done well. There was a noticeable drop in performance. But after discussing the issue with his parents, he managed to keep on top of things by making a schedule. Band, track, school, fencing. By being organized, he got everything done. He even had free time where he _didn't_ have to watch his sisters. Sometimes he went to Central Park, _far away from_ the dark place he had called home for a few months, and practiced with his fencing sword for half an hour or so.

Bottom line was, he was changed-- for the better. People liked him, and didn't ask about the odd scars on his legs. They had faded some, so they looked more like scratches or something. That was seriously good. The only thing he couldn't do now was go to a pool or something because of the scars on his chest. But he was content with life, something little like that wouldn't ruin it.

He was shocked out of his trance by a knock on the wall next to his 'room.' His parents had hung curtains up, and when they were closed, everyone knocked on the wall to get his attention. Gregor was fine with it.

"Yeah?" he called. Maggie- or Boots, depending on how long ago you had seen her- was standing on the edge of his bed, looking up at him. She was seven now, and much taller, more mature, and looking basically what Lizzie had looked like, besides the fact that she still had curly hair.

"Hey. Mom was looking for you; she said she needs help with the dishes. Lizzie's doing homework, and I'm supposed to be doing the laundry. But I'm not because I didn't feel like it. Don't tell." With that, she left. Gregor was extremely happy she had forgotten completely about the Underland, because he was sure she would have gone to the place if she remembered.

Maggie was the only one that went to the laundry room still of the kids in the Lance family. Their mother still didn't trust Gregor and Lizzie to go down after all these years. It was kind of sad, actually. Neither had any intentions of traveling back down to the sullen place. While it held a few good memories, the majority were bad. Gregor was glad life had brought him up from his dreams, and back to reality. He found it was nicer to act normal, if not actually _being_ it.

Gregor shook his head, then got up and calmly strolled over to the sink. His mother was lying on the couch, tired. She called out that she wasn't feeling well, so she needed him to clean stuff up. The teen shrugged and did as he was told.

Later, the family was going out to get a movie at a cheap rental place. Gregor didn't care what they watched, so he stayed at home. Lizzie also decided she didn't care. The two were sitting on the coach, making jokes and laughing. Although Lizzie had a few more friends then four years ago, none of them were very great companions. She didn't get to laugh a lot with them. It was a tad bit depressing, actually. But they had lots of fun together, even with Maggie. So things were fine.

Well, fine until something bad happened. Bad, as in, reminders of a place Gregor spent forgetting. Something bad like what was happening right now.

It started when they noticed the laundry basket by the door. Lizzie frowned, as did Gregor. They remembered Maggie doing the laundry. Unless she had been slacking…that would be a problem. Especially if they're mom found out. The only thing to do would be to wash the clothes themselves. The looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Here, you take that end and I'll take this one." Gregor indicated to the opposite side of what he was bending over to get. He had to walk backwards, but that wasn't a problem since the elevator was working.

Lizzie sullenly agreed. A few moments ago, she had been giggling. Well, not now. The small reminder of the Underland was enough to ensure that.

The teen and the pre-teen slowly brought the heavy bin towards the elevator, where they waited for a while, then hopped into it, thankful it was empty so they didn't have to squish in.

A few minutes later, a bell rang and the two jumped off. Gregor took the bin the rest of the way, and Lizzie set everything up.

Gregor began to wonder why his mother had been so worried about them going to the laundry room. The only disappointing thing that happened was that Lizzie's spirits dampened considerably.

Now that he thought about Lizzie, he looked for her. She was nervously walking around the area, not knowing where she was actually heading. She wouldn't like to know either.

Gregor tried to get her attention. He did. She stopped right in front of the grate. He was motioning for her to come back to him, when it happened.

A tail wrapped around her leg, and she went down screaming.

HHHHHH

**A/N- Was that good, my readers? Please, tell me. As in, REVIEW! Yes, I'm a bit of a freak. Get over it, please.**


End file.
